finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom (ability)
.]] Doom , also known as Death Sentence, Count, and Condemned, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It inflicts the Doom status. The spell animation usually features the Grim Reaper or a skull. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Doom is cast by Plague Horror (Plague Horror and 3D), Ahriman (Ahriman and 3D). Getting hit by Doom when already under its effect will reset the character's remaining time to the base amount, stalling the character's death. Neither Haste or Slow affect the countdown, as the ATB bar runs off a completely different counter. Up to two enemies can be inflicted with the Doom status by design as this spell is reflectable. In the SNES version, a character has to take a turn before the KO status is inflicted on an enemy. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Doom is cast by the Ahriman, the Ghost Train and Malboro Menace, and functions similarly to the previous game. The ATB bar (and its speed modifiers) is now properly programmed to work in conjunction with the Doom countdown. Final Fantasy V Doom is a Blue Magic spell for the Blue Mage. It can also be inflicted through one of the Oracle's abilities, but the Oracle's version tends to be a bit faster. It uses the Grim Reaper sprite in its effect. A trick in the end game is to use it on King Behemoths in the final dungeon, since the Oracle's version does not count as a spell, thus preventing the King Behemoth from using Meteor and killing it in roughly ten seconds while the party avoids significant damage. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned from the enemies The Damned, Unknown, and Death Dealer, as well as the bosses Exdeath and Azulmagia. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Jackanapes, The Damned, skull Unknown, or Death Dealer. Final Fantasy VI Doom (also called Condemned) is a Lore for Strago, and costs 20 MP to use. It can be learned from Ahriman, Alluring Rider, Dark Force, Death Warden, Nelapa, Rest, Skull Dragon, Still Life, Yojimbo, and Zombie Dragon. Final Fantasy VII Death Sentence is an ability for the Enemy Skill Materia. It can be learned from the enemies Gi Spector, Sneaky Step, and Boundfat, and inflicts the Death Sentence status, in which a timer appears over the victim's head (60 seconds normally, 30 seconds if under Haste), and once the timer hits zero, the spell will attempt to inflict instant death. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a command ability that can be learned from Shiva once she reaches Level 10. Final Fantasy IX Doom is a Blue Magic spell Quina learns from the Veteran or Ash. When Doom is cast, a mirror appears in front of the doomed character, and the Grim Reaper appears on its surface shining its red eyes before the mirror shatters. It costs 12 MP to cast and has a 25% accuracy. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy X Doom is one of Kimahri's Ronso Rage Overdrives. It can be learned from any of the Ghost-type fiends, or from Biran Ronso. This version of Doom is notable as it never misses on vulnerable targets and works on almost every enemy, including Nemesis in the Monster Arena. Though the stronger the target, the higher the counter starts at, taking 200 or so turns to count down from the most powerful enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Doom is available to the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana command, requiring Bio to be mastered, taking 20 AP to master, and costing 18 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Bitter Farewell Garment Grid. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Doom is an Enfeebling Magic that pronounces Doom upon a single target. It can be used by Yagudo Notorious Monsters in Dynamis and Dee Xalmo the Grim. Final Fantasy XII Doom is an enemy ability used by Gespenst, Gazer, Etém, Nightwalker, Reaper Claw, Reaper, Necrophobe, Bogey, Oversoul, Wraith, Deathscythe, Ixtab, Demon Wall (Outer), Demon Wall (Inner), Ahriman, Glaring Eye, Dustia, Ishteen, Vorres, and Negalmuur. It inflicts Doom at a 70% chance to one target in a range of 10, and can be used even when under Silence. Final Fantasy XIII Doom is a spell used by Eidolons, but only when they are first summoned by their respective l'Cie. It is cast immediately on the l'Cie at the start of the battle against his/her Eidolon. Once under the Doom status, the l'Cie must defeat and tame the Eidolon before the count reaches 0, or the battle will be lost. Orphan will also cast Doom at the start of the battle, but the counter is set to 4200 instead of 1700. Some bosses, such as Barthandelus, cast Doom after 20 minutes of battle. Bosses that have the Doom spell will not cast it on the player if their TP gauge is above 3 (and therefore able to summon an Eidolon). This only applies, though, to bosses in which the criteria to cast Doom is HP left. There is no way to heal Doom, but it can be momentarily halted by summoning an Eidolon, as the counter won't deplete during summon time. The amount of given time depends on the battle speed, which can be adjusted in the config: in the fastest setting the character has 1700 units until instant death will hit, and in the slowest setting the time is 3600. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Doom can be cast by Gorgyra and Long Gui. It will KO the affected character(s) when the timer runs out. Gorgyra's Doom counter starts dangerously low, at just 1000, but will disappear should a party member die of another reason before the counter reaches 0. This allows the player to revive the fallen party member without the counter reappearing. Long Gui will only cast Doom should the battle go on for more than 20 minutes. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bhunivelze casts Doom at the start of the final battle. He only casts it in his first form, and it is dispelled when the phase ends. Bhunivelze+ casts Doom at the start of the final phase giving a time limit staggering him. Doom is dispelled as soon as Bhunivelze+ is staggered. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Plague Horror is the only enemy that can naturally use Doom; however, Ahriman can also use it when an ally with the Beastmaster ability is next to it. It inflicts Doom. Its success rate is: : Success rate = (MA + 40)% Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. Also, Doom works differently on Zombies; instead of knocking it out after three turns, it completely heals it. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doom is a Blue Magick spell learned from Deathscythes, which can inflict the Doom status to a target up to four tiles away. The spell costs 8 MP to cast. Bravely Default Doom is an enemy ability that inflicts Doom and can be group-cast. It is used by Demon and Evil Idol. Bravely Second: End Layer Dissidia Final Fantasy Condemn is an HP attack used only by Chaos. It quickly absorbs enemies towards Chaos before a pillar of fire erupts around him. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Doom is a unlockable common debuff EX Skill. It generates a dark field of energy around the caster that instantly inflicts Break on all enemies within the field within 10 seconds unless the caster is struck by those affected by it. Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy Doom is an active ability that automatically KOs a single target when the countdown runs out for 5 AP. It can be used by Lich and Memecoleous. It is also an enemy ability used by Memecoleous. ''Mobius Final Fantasy ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Chocobo Racing Doom is a Magic Stone which, when cast, causes a skull with a ten second timer to appear over a racer's head. When the timer reaches zero, the racer spins out. This status can be passed to another character by ramming him. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts In the original Kingdom Hearts, a hidden boss in Neverland will cast a version of the spell that slowly counts down from 12 to the target party member's death. The countdown can be stalled by using Stop on the clock tower's face. In , the new third form of the final boss uses Doom. Marluxia fires tendrils at Sora, and if they connect the player must break six of Marluxia's cards in six seconds or instantly die. In , Marluxia's Absent Silhouette and Data Rematch place a doom counter on Sora equal to his current level. When Marluxia lands an attack on Sora, the counter drops by 1 for each hit instead of dealing damage. Sora can restore 13 to the counter using the Restore Count reaction command, though in the Data Rematch, the reaction command will restore half the number for each subsequent use (13, 7, 3, 2, 1). If the counter hits 0, Sora is defeated, ignoring the effects of abilities like Second Chance and Once More. In , the superboss uses a variation of Marluxia's Doom. The Mysterious Figure fires tendrils at the player, and if they are struck the player must tap rapidly to free themselves within five seconds or die. Gallery FFIV Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Doom.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Doom.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Doom - Malboro Menace.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Doom-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Doom-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FF6condemned.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Doom.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI IOS Still Life.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Death Sentence.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Doom.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Doom.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Doom.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Doom.png|Final Fantasy X-2. X2LM Doom.png|Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. FFXII Countdown.PNG|Countdown in ''Final Fantasy XII. Doom-enemy-ability-ffxii.jpg|Doom in Final Fantasy XII. Doom_EA_FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Death Sentence.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Doom.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Doom Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Doom SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Doom.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Doom.png|''World of Final Fantasy. CRdeath.png|Chocobo Racing''. it:Sentenza Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic